To Protect Them
by Starbell Fairy
Summary: Training. That's all Luffy has ever done for ten years. Training so he could protect his strong older brothers, because Luffy has seen the horrors of the World Government. This is his dream now. To protect Ace and Sabo from them. At least, that's what he had told himself for the past ten years during the long arduous hours of training to become the top CP9 agent. During Water 7
1. Strawhat

**Awww, look at me being all irresponsible. I know, I know, I should be writing my other story. Really you guys, I don't understand why you still love me. I am so just.. awww. **

**Anyway, thanks to the reveiws for The Most Horrifying Theory. Every time I see a new one it makes it laugh. The name describes that oneshot very well doesn't it? This is based off of me slamming together my own ideas, and pulling small ideas from other fics and making them just stupendous. Anyway, I have all these ideas, and I only write about one or two of them down. Luffy getting kidnapped seems to be a foavorite in my head. I think for Christmas I'm going to put a wish list on my profile, and you guys can write some of the suggestions for me for Christmas. Sound good? In other announcements, I created a community awhile back, but I have only found a two (including mine) stories that fit the idea. If you find anymore, please PM me!~**

**Author-Author no~ DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

Luffy bit eagerly into the meat and hummed happily. Bull-eno had been nice enough to make him another piece of meat before he left. Although it might have been a bribe. Either way, the meat was delicious, and after his latest disaster Iceburg-ossan had told him to take a day off. Franky was probably waiting for him to help take down a ruined ship. That was always fun. Sucking any remnants of the meat off the bone with a pop, he sighed and patted his now balloon-like belly. He threw the bone into the canal, and continued to walk, his sandals smacking the pavement. Being undercover had given Luffy the chance to wear his preffered shorts, vest and sandals. He was supposed to be Lucci's cousin, but while Lucci worked tirelessly in the yard, Luffy tended to ruin everything he touched. He really wasn't meant to be a shipwright.

"Oi! Strawhat!"

Luffy looked down into the canal, Sodom and Gommorah were squeezing through it, merrily not noticing the other bulls trying desperately to avoid the two King Bulls.

The Franky Family sat on the two, waving up to the young man. Luffy grinned and jumped up and down.

"Oiii!" He yelled back, waving his hands. Franky stood up, and put his hands on his hips.

"OW! Strawhat! Come down here!" He shouted. Luffy stopped jumping and leaped over into Sodom's seating area.

"Yo! Franky! What's up?"

"We were just about to go looking for you when we ran into some potential scrap buyers! OW! Apparently they are waiting for a ship to be repaired and they decided to get some of our stuff! We are going to meet them now! Wanna help?" Luffy laughed and plopped into a chair.

"Sure!" he said with a grin. Franky struck his pose, with his arms forming their star.

"SUUUUPEEERRRR!"

* * *

Traveling to the rendezvous area took no time at all. Upon arriving, Luffy had fallen asleep with his hat over his eyes. Franky saw the group he was supposed to meet waiting patiently on the side of the canal at the outskirts of the town.

"Ow! Great to see you again!" Franky held out a large hand. One of the men reached out his hand and cheerfully shook it. Another one of the men sighed impatiently, and put one hand on top of his bright orange cowboy hat.

"Let's hurry up and get the stuff. I'm hungry." He huffed.

* * *

Luffy's eyes opened, and he yawned. Stretching, he blearily noticed that Sodom had stopped. Why? Oh, the scrap buyer. Right. Luffy yawned again and began to stand. Suddenly he froze. That voice. And his voice too. Both of them? No he was imagining things. Just to be sure, he searched with his Haki. No doubt, it was them. Maybe he could sneak a glimpse. Spandam would never know. His hand reached for the rail, then paused. No, no he had to get out of here. Luffy ran for the other side and launched himself away from the site. He had to resist. They couldn't know he was here. Luffy landed and ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He wouldn't tell the CP9 members either. They didn't need to be told by him anyway.

* * *

"I brought a boy to help me out, he's SUUPERRRR strong. Oi! Strawhat!" The whole group stiffened a bit, but two of the men positively froze. All waited for the boy to show his face. He never appeared.

"OI! Strawhat!" Franky tried again.

"He's not here aniki! We looked away and suddenly he was gone!" yelled one of the men. One of the waiting group marched over to Franky.

"What did you call him?!" The man said fiercely.

"Do you know Strawhat?" Franky asked.

"What is his real name!" The man demanded.

"Strawhats? His name is Luffy."

* * *

**Yeah, I didn't even bother to edit this...**

**But you still love me right? **

**Right?**

**...**

**I think I'll redo this later...hehe**

**See Ya!**


	2. Hiding and Notes

_**Well...I actually posted a chapter on time. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! No seriously, I'm kinda shocked too. Plus. Katy agreed to write a draft for the next chapter of that Harry Potter fic that I told everybody would take forever. *shocked looks from fans* RIGHT!? Any way...umm I don't own One Piece. I keep forgetting the disclaimers..shhh I'll fix it I swear. someday...**_

* * *

Ace and Sabo stared at the oblivious cyborg in shock.

"Luffy? Are you sure?" questioned Sabo. Franky crossed his arms. "Now wait just a minute, what do you want with Strawhat?" he asked, lapsing back into the nickname. Ace ignored the man and ran past him.

"Sabo, I'm going to see if I can find him! Marco, tell Pops we'll be late." Sabo sighed and turned to explain to Franky while a man in purple pulled out a Den-Den Mushi.

"Hey Pops…I'm good…yeah…Ace and Sabo have found another trail so we may be here for a bit longer…yeah…no, you don't need to-

"What has Luffy told you about his past? We aren't going to hurt him. We may know him. Please, what do you know about Luffy's past?"

Franky stared at Sabo, before sighing and unfolding his arms. "Luffy and his cousin came here a five years ago. He doesn't talk about his past, but he's a good help so I never pushed it. He usually hangs out at Dock One where his cousin Lucci works, or at the bar. The bar-man, Blueno, gives him extra big pieces of meat. He's always eating."

Sabo held his breath, the next question usually decided if the trail was a false one or not.

"Does he have a hat?" Franky nodded without hesitation. "Why do you think I call him Strawhat?" Sabo grinned and turned to the group. "Marco, do we have permission?" Marco, who had just hung up, nodded. "Pops gave his approval, but he's coming to help. Said something about old friends in the area." Sabo blinked. "He's coming? That doesn't give us much time. Alright, Robin and Chopper, you guys explore the city and see what people know. Nami and Sanji, get us some supplies for the extended trip. Zoro, go find Ace… Don't get lost. Usopp come with me." Marco not even waiting to get asked, jumped up in the air to search with a bird's eye view.

* * *

Luffy ran through the crowd, unnoticed. Of course he was, CP9 members were experts at the art of remaining unseen. His home was still a few minutes away, but he knew that even if he was a master at hiding now, Ace and Sabo would find him easy. There's no way they haven't figured out who "Strawhat" is.

Luffy searched, meanwhile, with his Haki, making sure they weren't near. Ace was getting close, but he would probably make it home before then. He would need to stay away from Ace and Sabo, not to mention he would have to try to look normal. If they noticed his change in attitude, then it wouldn't be too hard to figure out why. Luffy had bought his brothers their freedom, but he trusted Spandam and the CP9 members about as far as the space between two of his knuckles.

* * *

Luffy didn't take the time to open his door, he shot himself into his window, and slammed the curtains shut as fast he could. Used to exerting tons of energy, he was hardly breathing harder than normal. A few minutes later he was sitting on the ground with his back to a wall. His eyes were closed, focusing everything on his brother's presences. Ace's search had led him dangerously close to Luffy, but he had veered off course and was now headed towards the opposite side of the island. Sabo was headed towards the center of the city.

He couldn't stay in his apartment. It wouldn't take an amateur to realize that all they had to do was ask any passerby about Luffy. A lot of the people knew Luffy, and quite a few knew where he lived. This was a disaster. The undercover members met once a month at Blueno's after-hours. Tonight was the night, and he would have to show up. To show Spandam and his superiors that he hadn't run away. Luffy without betraying emotion, grabbed a pack of emergency stuffs, and prepared to sleep outside for the next week or so. Surely they wouldn't stay longer than that. His eyes caught that flash of white on the counter. Paper. Perfect.

* * *

They had found him. His apartment was just above them. Sabo was the one who found it. Unsurprisingly though, Robin was waiting at the spot already. "Clever as always Robin-san," complimented Sabo. "Of course," said Ace still focused on the building. "Why do you think I had her on my old crew?" Sabo shook his head smiling slightly. "Are ya gonna keep chatting or actually climb the stairs?" asked Marco. The entire group had assembled. Ace and Sabo exchanged nervous looks, and Ace headed up first. Sabo followed closely, with the group climbing at a slower pace.

This was it, his door. Ace grabbed the knob and twisted. It was unlocked. Pushing the door open all the way, the first thing he noticed was that all the lights were off. He wasn't here?!

"Luffy!" yelled Ace. He ran into the room and did a quick turn, looking for any kind of hiding place. He began to run into the adjoining room, when Sabo called him over. "Look at this." He spoke quietly.

There was a note. Ace grabbed it from Sabo's hands and read it aloud.

_"Ace and Sabo,_

_I won't be coming back here, so don't bother looking. You've shown up at the worst time. Please leave now before you get involved. I don't need you. Don't look for me, and don't try to follow me. Get out now._

_-Luffy"_

* * *

_**I feel Like I'm making Luffy OOC. Like seriously, he's acting smart. Oh crap, don't take that wrong. I think Luffy can be...smart. He's a good leader. Maybe it's cause I can't stand angst. Anyway, my goal is to write every chapter so that something happens in it. I hate when a chapter just goes on without doing anything. Anyway, I'm gonna go back and try to salvage my beyond failing Algebra 2 grade. *authors hates math with a passion***_

_**I haven't read the latest One Piece chapter so nobody ruin it for me!**_

_**FanFiction Recommendation Time!**_

_Diary of a Potato Bag by nothing new in this world_

_It was supposed to be quite simple: leave her island to fulfill the promise she'd made so long ago. And then a Sea King messed up everything... and the old man and the stupid phoenix too. Marco/OC_

**_Can I just say how this is one of my favorite fanfictions ever!? Only a few people write good Marco/OC fanfics. For some reason a love Marco/OC fics. Anyway, this author is amazing. She is really good at writing, and I love every single beautiful chapter. Sadly, she hasn't updated since April. *pouts* But let me just make you want to read this..._  
**

**_EXCERPT!_**

_"So how come I've never seen you before?" he asked as he caught one of Kim's fists and held it tightly in one of his own much bigger hands._

_"Why do you care?" the young Flowan woman retorted, launching another punch (that he caught as well)._

_Kim tried to break free from his grasp but all her efforts only served to amuse him further. He looked down to her and she tried to rise to her full height, but this too was completely useless: he was still a good head higher than her._

_"I wouldn't say 'care'," he shot back easily. "Let's just say that I'm curious about how a little girl like you came to be an Ensign so quickly."_

_"Little girl?" Kim repeated indignantly, her voice rising a few octaves._

_She hadn't meant to show him how offended she'd been by his words but the exclamation was out of her mouth before she even realized it. Marco instantly burst out laughing so hard that his eyes closed completely. Kim didn't hesitate one second—this would most likely be her first and last chance to inflict consequential damage, so she took it. She launched her right foot full speed and caught him right in the crotch._

_He let out a wonderfully high-pitched wail that sounded like sweet music to her ears and doubled over while his hands let go of hers to clasp on his middle section. Kim pushed him lightly with her index finger on his forehead and he fell backwards, crouching on the ground, still whimpering in pain. Ignoring the compassionate exclamations coming from the marines (there were, after all, males for over 99% in the audience), she grabbed the pistol strapped to her right thigh and pointed it right to Marco's head, waiting for him to gather his wits._

_When his pain lessened, he managed to sit on the ground and grimace comically. "Alright, you got me g-" He froze when he finally saw the pistol pointed right at him._

_... Not that she was much of a shooter but he didn't need to know that._

**..._RIGHT!?_**

**_Do I have to disclaim that? I don't own it._**

_**See Ya!**_


	3. Robin's revelation

_**Maybe it's just cause It's winter, but I have updated three times now in only a few days! **_

_**I do not own One Piece but I do own a few OC's whose story is no longer here! Sorry Luna, looks like you're gonna stay captured for now. Poor girl... not to mention the master mind is...*LOUD NOISES* It's crazy right? Too bad I realized that Stella was turning a bit holy. Like Mary. As in Mary Sue. Get it? No? Yeah... I'm not laughing either...ON TO ANGST!**_

* * *

Luffy was already at the rendezvous point before any of the CP9. When they finally did arrive, Luffy had to fight to put on the indifferent mask that the others used when they revealed their true characters. They didn't bother asking him where he had been. They probably already knes that Ace and Sabo were in Water 7 somewhere. In fact, since a few of them were top shipwrights, they were probably the ones working on the ship that needed repairs. Kalifa adjusted her glasses and pulled out the Den Den Mushi. It was a small thing that fit neatly between…in her shirt. The black snoring snail phone woke up as someone called. "Puru Puru- katcha."

"This is Lucci, we're all here."

"Ohh? Great, well why don't we get down to business." Luffy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. These meetings were always so boring. Kaku looked over at him and minutely raised one eyebrow. The equivalent of an understanding grin during these meetings.

"-going well. I expect you to follow plans, and get the blueprints. Arrive at Enies Lobby in 2 days."

"Very well," replied Lucci in a bored voice. He went to hang up on Spandam's annoying voice, but the speaker had one more thing to add.

"I hear that some Whitebeard pirates arrived today." Luffy stiffened his fingers gripping the soft wooden seat.

"Yes sir, they arrived early this morning. Among them, Fire Fist Ace, Phoenix Marco, and The Blue Gentleman Sabo."

"We won't be arresting them, right now our top priority is Nico Robin the Demon of Ohara. She'll come along quietly."

"Yes sir"

"One more thing, for Mr. Monkey." Luffy winced at the stupid nickname that Spandam had tauntingly given him.

"I'm not arresting them because of our promise. If you do anything to make me think you'll betray us, if you try to communicate to them at all, then our deal is off. Got it?"

Luffy thought of the note he had left for them. Spandam would never find out about that, but he had to be careful.

"Yes"

* * *

The group had split up again. This time, Robin was walking with the little doctor, Chopper, while others ran to do forgotten errands. The three leaders had commanded them to take a day off while they tried to develop a strategy. Luffy hadn't left the island, but the note had made it sound like something big was going to happen soon. Then, who could tell whether Luffy would stay or go. Chopper wanted to check out a bookstore, and Robin smiling, helped him to buy the books. The smile fell as she walked along the canal, however. She stopped the blood draining from her face, and spun around. The masked man was gone, but his message rang crystal clear in her head. It had happened.

* * *

An hour later, she walked into Blueno's bar. The place had a sign in the front declaring that it was closed to prepare for Aqua Laguna. A good excuse to board up the windows from prying eyes.

"So you finally came huh?" Lucci was leaning against the counter of the bar. All of the members had shown up. Even Luffy was there, but he remained in the shadows. He was stealing his brother's nakama, he had every right to be mad at himself. Robin didn't notice him. She seemed so sad at that moment.

"What do you want?" she asked grimly.

"We have orders to bring you to Enies Lobby. Consider yourself under arrest."

"I belong to the crew of a Yonkou. He cares for his crew like children. You can't do anything to me." Kalifa pushed her glasses up and flashed a glance at Lucci. He sighed.

"Luffy, you take first patrol." The boy nodded and jumping from his perch. He didn't look at Robin once, but she stared at him, horror and comprehension coming over her features. The door closed as Luffy left, and Lucci started up again. He seemed even more menacing.

"Wanna hear a story, Nico Robin?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "There once was a young boy who was hidden away from the rest of the world. Somehow, our predecessors found out about him. He was the son of a demon. He had two brothers. A noble run-away, and a little seven year old. This little seven year old accidentally found out about the plan to kidnap his demon brother, and offered himself in exchange. They discovered his heritage. Like his brother, he was also the son of a demon, but he was also the grandson of a Marine hero. Our predecessors saw potential in him. They made a deal with this little boy. As long as he fights for CP9, they wouldn't hurt his brothers. Those boys are all grown up now, but the boy knows that if he tries to run away then we will make the rest of his life a living hell. Not only will we target his brothers again, but we will also kill anybody he so much as talks to. He spends each and every day, trying not to do anything wrong, because any sign of disloyalty will lead to a future that is…undesirable. Of course, you know what it feels like to be hunted like that."

Robin couldn't even respond. Ace had told her the story, but…this version was so different. Was that why Luffy had left the two?"

"I hope you can understand Nico Robin, that by us implying that we would go after two of Whitebeards strongest men, it wouldn't be much of a problem for us to go arrest you. We aren't as weak-minded as the Marines."

Robin, shuddered and took a step back. The rest of the group could quickly retreat if she could get away and warn them.

"Nico Robin, one more thing. You try to resist at all, and we kill Monkey D Luffy. How are you going to explain that to his brothers?"

The door opened and Luffy walked in.

"Clear" he announced. Lucci nodded at Kaku and he stood to go.

"Make your choice Nico Robin." Robin's eyes fell and her shoulder's sagged in defeat. Lucci nodded and smirked before turning. As he left the room he called over his shoulder, "Luffy, since your apartment seems to have been compromised, you'll stay with me. Kalifa, give Robin a cloak, we have work to do."

* * *

_**yup...It's called Aqua Laguna right? I forgot. Also, when you review, tell me if you want me to put up a Christmas List. Not all of then are OP ones. I have a few for things like Bleach, or HP, Or why does the LOTR fandom think it's so funny to purposefully write Mary Sues as the main character?!**_

_**Anyway, Lucci's being grumpy. Probably has a hairball stuck in his esophagus. Don't you just hate those moments? Esophagus...hehe EEEHsophagus. **_

_**REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO BE BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**See Ya!**_


	4. Please

_**uh-huh~ guess who popped up with a new chappie!...A chappy...Oh gosh too much Bleach. Glory, I really need to...I dunno do something. That sentence was going somewhere I swear! Anyway, check out my profile! I started posting some of my christmas list on it! Some of the ideas are totally detailed and others are quite vague. I'll add more as the days go by. Guess why I'm typing! I finished my math! (sorta) Woo! I really got into the emotion of this chapter, so you'll have to forgive me if I rushed. Some of it I wrote a week ago, and the rest was done right after math. Also, I have this wierd habit of changing tenses...IM WORKING ON IT!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!3**_

* * *

That night, Iceburg was attacked. The newspapers the next day boomed with the story. When workers found him barely alive, he was immediately treated. The citizens of Water 7 needed someone to blame. When Iceburg woke, he could only remember one thing. Nico Robin had been there. Immediately, people began the search for the remaining Whitebeard pirates. They didn't dare harm them, but they would send them away. The rest of the group couldn't afford to leave without Robin. Why did she attack Iceburg?

* * *

They were going to attack again. Lucci wanted the job done "right" this time. Those who wouldn't be "guarding" Iceburg were sent to hide in the nearby forest.

* * *

Robin was standing next to Luffy. It was a bit surreal really. Her old captain and his brother had always talked about Luffy. When they met on the Grand Line, they would exchange notes of places where a boy who fit his description had been spotted. After both ended up joining Whitebeard, their search grew even more frantic. Apparently, Luffy was going to turn 17 soon, and for them, that brought a lot of memories rushing back. Here she was sitting next to the boy from those many stories. Should she talk to him? No, they might never let him be near her again. She would need to be careful. Luffy stands completely still next to her. He seems tense.

The signal is given. Without saying a word, CP9 rushes the building. Blueno, wearing a bear head, leads Luffy and Robin to Iceburg's room. Iceburg doesn't seem surprised when they enter. Rather he seems prepared to confront them. Luffy goes and stands in a corner to watch Robin and Iceburg. He tries to ignore the sound of the gun. Really, Bull-eno didn't have to shoot Ice-ossan. Shouts of surprise and screams echo outside the door, and come up from the window. Luffy closed his eyes and focused his Haki. Yup, they hadn't listened this time. Ace and Sabo and their nakama were here.

"Stay here and guard Nico Robin and Iceburg. You know what to do." Blueno ordered Luffy. Eyes still closed, he nodded. Blueno left the room, probably to help take care of the Whitebeard group.

"Right," began Luffy, "I know you have some mystery blueprints. Do you think you could give them to us?" Unlike the rest of CP9, Luffy wasn't prone to delicacy.

"What are you tal-

"Don't pretend you don't know. I know who Franky really is, I spend enough time with him. I also know that Tom left you those prints. There's no way you destroyed them." Luffy watched barely controlled emotions flit across the man's face. It was even harder to lie because he was probably in a lot of pain too.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." Iceburg finally said. Luffy closed his eyes. "You sure?" The man nodded.

Luffy made a face and plopped down. "Fine, I tried." He closed his eyes and went back to following his brothers with Haki.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Luffy hadn't even tried to get any information from Iceburg. "Are you sure Lucci will be okay with you not even trying?" she asked with a straight face.

"Don't care. He hates me anyway. They're a really weird group of people."

"That's sexual harrasment," came a voice from the door.

Lucci and the rest walked in. They looked a little bruised from the fighting, these were Whitebeards after all, but none the worse for wear.

"Your nakama came looking for you Robin," said Lucci carelessly.

"Unfortunately, they fell for a few traps," added Blueno.

* * *

Ace was furious. Of all the things to fall for! Here he was, laying, stapled, to the ground with seastone. Marco was in a net hanging from the ceiling, Sabo was hanging upside down from a rope, and that Paulie dude was fuming about the traitors who came in to talk.

* * *

_"Wait! Oi! You, where is Luffy!" The CP9 person, bull-head, turned. "That's none of your concern, Firefist Ace. He's one of us now." The two figures left, leaving three very frustrated pirates._

* * *

Sabo pulled a knife out of his boot and began to saw. Five minutes later, the four men were free and storming to the room where they could sense everyone. They broke into the room just as the satisfied CP9 members were wrapping up their own interrogation. Ace blasted the door open and ran through, startling Robin and Iceburg.

"Robin, what are you doing? Come back!" Sabo called. Lucci sprang forward, but Ace intercepted and began to fight the man. Robin's face became a mask of indifference. "I cannot accomplish my dream if I stay with you."

Lucci's warning just before the attack rang in her head.

_Give them any reason to suspect that you aren't doing this willingly, or that their idiot little brother is in danger, and I'll personally take care of your nakama and Luffy, and I'll make you watch. _

Robin drew her shaking hands into her cloak.

"Whitebeard was merely a stepping stone for me. I'm going with these people. Don't try to stop me."

The three other Whitebeards in the room stared at her in shock.

"Robin, you don't mean that-

"I DO!" she yelled.

"What's wrong with you Robin!" Sabo yelled. Robin turned for the window and Kaku jumped in front of Sabo. The three men were all fighting now, trying to get to their friend.

"Luffy, get Robin to the train." Luffy stood and quickly walked over to Robin to help her leave. Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo had frozen and watched the figure they hadn't seen for almost a decade walk past them from where he had been hiding.

"Come on," he urged, "I really don't want to be here right now." Robin looked at him and nodded, before jumping. Luffy turned to follow.

"LUFFY!" shouted the brothers. Here, Luffy hesitated, and his head began to turn, but Lucci threw him a look that made him stop.

"Luffy, please talk to us!" Sabo begged. Luffy turned back to the window and began to climb out. Just before he jumped, he inclined his head, looking up at the sky.

"Oi, didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I'm the same as Robin. I've chosen this. So," he turned and let himself fall while looking at the two. "So, stay away,"he begged. Luffy fell out of sight, and the two pirates cursed.

"We need to finish this up!" shouted Ace.

"I don't think so" said Lucci. Suddenly he was behind Ace, and the young man felt a prick in his neck.

"What- what did you do?" Ace suddenly felt groggy.

"Ace!" someone called, but Ace was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

**_Yup, Lucci just drugged Ace. Don't question it._**

**_Have a good weekend, and a merry Christmas!_**

**_Fanfic Recommendations: Harry Potter_**

_Charmed Curses by Lady Geuna  
_

_What if James Potter wasn't killed on Halloween, 1981? Voldemort devised the perfect punishment for his insolence. A curse that would cause James more pain than the Cruciatus Curse could ever. Harry. James. Marauders, Snape, etc..._

**_hohoho part of Chapter 29 is the reason why I loooove this fanfic. It's like, FEELS OVERLOAD! Basically, James survived, and he wakes up over a decade later in the ruins of his home. Need I say more? _**

**_Good job surviving the End of the World every one! _**


	5. Liar

**_Guess who typed stuff!~~~~_**

**_WOO!_**

**_Author- Author no~ _**

**_DISCLAIMER!_**

_...'nough said_

* * *

The first thing Ace was aware of when he woke, was someone yelling at him to wake up. He let his eyes fall open, and the first thing he saw was Sabo's back. He was slung over his shoulder. Ace groaned and tried to get off.

"Just wait a moment Ace, we are almost there." Sabo muttered. Someone else groaned and Ace turned his head to see Paulie unconscious and slung over Sabo's other shoulder. The building was burning down around them.

* * *

When they made it outside, after Iceburg calmed the furious crowd, he told the Whitebeards what he could.

"Before you arrived," he began. "Monkey D. Luffy and Nico Robin both talked to me for a short time. I learned from Nico Robin that she was being blackmailed. CP9 had threatened to take you all out."

Marco frowned, "That can't be all, Robin knows we can handle ourselves. We're a Yonkou crew." Iceburg nodded. "Which makes me think they had something else over her. Somebody else they could threaten." Sabo turned to Ace. "Does Robin have anybody important to her?"

"Not particularly, as far as I know all her family is gone. I don't think she's in a relationship either."

Iceburg watched the two brothers talk, his eyes darting between the two. "What about Monkey D. Luffy?" Sabo turned to the injured man. "Luffy is-," Sabo looks at Ace, who nods. "Luffy is our younger brother."

"What?"

"Might as well tell him the whole story," mutters Ace. Sabo nods and sits. "I'll be quick. Do we have someone trailing the CP9 group?"

"Sanji went to take care of them. I gave him a D.D.M. in case he needed anything," says Nami.

"Right, it all began just less than ten years ago…"

* * *

"Luffy, what are you doing up there you idiot!" Luffy glances down at his two wide-eyed brothers and grins. "I'm looking for treasure!" he laughs. Then he falls. "Wahhh!"

"Luffy!" both the boys shout. They run to the other side of the monstrous pile, but Luffy is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"We searched for a whole day, but Luffy had just disappeared. When he finally showed up again, something was different. That night, he announced that he was leaving us forever."

* * *

Luffy nibbles on the meat in his hands staring into the fire. Ace and Sabo exchange a worried glance.

Luffy, where were you-

"I'm leaving."

"…what?"

"I decided that I want to become a Marine instead. So, I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving. You had a dream you were gonna be King of the Pirates! This isn't a funny joke Luffy!" Ace is shouting because, he knows that Luffy never jokes, he can't lie.

"It's the truth. I've realized now that," Luffy's hands shake and he pauses as if trying to force the words out. "I've realized that becoming a pirate is a stupid dream. Pirates are dumb!" Luffy stands and yells the words.

"Luffy," this time Sabo tries to talk again, "Luffy, you don't mean that. Let's go to sleep tonight, and I'm sure we'll all be thinking clearly in the morning-  
"I'm thinking clearly now!" screams the little boy. Ace steps forward and grabs the boy by the collar. "Stop it Luffy! This isn't funny!"

"Let go Ace! Leave me alone!"

"Luffy! Stop lying to me! You are such a liar!"

Luffy closes his eyes and with a yell, pushes Ace away and runs toward the darkness of the forest. Just before leaving he turns and speaks.

"Oi, didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I've chosen this. So," he turned and began to run again. "So, stay away." Luffy dashed out of sight, and the two boys searched for Luffy for the rest of the night, but Luffy had disappeared.

* * *

"That was the last time we ever saw him, until today." Sabo finishes. Ace growls. "The same words, he said the same words to us from that time!" Sabo nods. Marco watches with half-lidded eyes as the two boys finish their story.

"Hey, Iceburg-yoi , why did you ask about Luffy?"

"Hm? Well, Robin kept glancing at Luffy, and I was wondering if Luffy was someone she knew. Your explanation proves me right. Luffy seemed different from the other members, like he was in a place where he didn't want to be."

"You think Luffy is just as much a hostage as Robin?"

"It would seem so."

"Then, would it be possible that Lucci threatened to hurt Luffy? Robin knows how much he means to Ace and Sabo."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Luffy walked slowly down to the waiting train. Robin was just behind. He knew the blonde man had been trailing them for awhile. He let him. Might as well.

It's not like Luffy didn't know about the threat. He had listened in on the conversation, and was smart enough to figure it out. But there was one thing that Lucci had never mentioned to Robin that Luffy also knew. He was going to die. Even if Robin did behave, Luffy would not be coming back from this trip. He was a prisoner, always had been, and they were finally taking him to Impel Down.

* * *

_**Weeeeell this was freakin short...**_

_**Now you know Ace and Sabo's side of the story. They think Luffy chose this. HEHE, but we know better don't we, precious~**_

_**Fanfic Recommendation~~~~~**_

_**My Espada Boys by TheCatWithTheHat**_

_Imprisoned for a crime he does not remember, 5-year-old Ulquiorra and ten of his odd friends are shocked to discover that they are the reincarnated forms of eleven killing machines...and Soul Society has deemed them dangerous. Beware of chapter 7. Complete._

_**This is actually really good, and frankly I love the kid-Ulquiorra. HE IS SO FREAKIN CUTE! ADSKJTAKTHAWNTVAESIRNWEURwio kehjfs**  
_

_**I like it. **_

_**If you guys have any stories that you would like me to read please PM me. Maybe I'll even recommend them on my next update!**_

**_I have already got a Christmas gift fanfic in the works for a certain Terrie1234. I am trying to figure out a few basics, and I'll write it. PM me if one of you uses one of my ideas! I want to read them!~ _**

**_Sorry for the small update! _**

**_See Ya!_**


	6. The Truth

_**Whoopsie daisy! Guess who's updating. **_

* * *

Ace and Sabo dashed through the city.

_Wait Luffy!_

Marco was flying just above, trying to contact Sanji who had followed the group. "How long until the train leaves!" he called through the DDM. There was a few moments of silence while he listened. Then, "…understood. Stay out of sight!" Marco leaped down to the two young men.

"Bad news, the train is leaving as we speak, there's no way we can make it."

"We're not letting him run away this time Marco, not after betraying him before!" The two didn't stop running. Marco ran as well, and calmly said, "I know, which is why I'm calling a few favors in."

"We can – wait what?" Ace stopped so quickly that he face-planted in the concrete walkway. Sabo whirled and sent a questioning glance at the Commander.

* * *

"Nagagagaga!" "It's been awhile Marco. You owe me for this!"

"I'm afraid not Kokoro. You're paying back the favor you owe Pop's from that time."

"Oh? Nagagaga So I am!"

The Rocketman zoomed down the tracks as the entire group held on disbelievingly inside one of the train cars with Franky's men. The cyborg had been kidnapped as well.

* * *

All was quiet on the train to Enies Lobby. The other CP9 members had left awhile ago, leaving Luffy, and Robin in the passenger car alone. Luffy wouldn't look at either of the two. He had begged Franky to just tell them about the blueprints, but the man had been adamant. Robin stared at the back of the sixteen year old's head.

"Luffy, right?" she finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your name. Monkey D. Luffy. Am I right?"

"…Yeah."

"Your brothers talk about you a lot." Robin said. Luffy tensed and looked out the window. Robin continued, "I'm curious. Why are you doing this? From what I was told, you just decided to leave and join the Government. You don't look like someone who follows orders. You hate it. I can see that."

Luffy shook his head.

"Unless you were lying that whole time. Unless you lied to your brothers to get attention." Robin knew how much the words hurt Luffy. She was getting close to getting him to talk.

"Are you going to be the one who captures your brothers and sends them to their executions?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"What?"

"All of this. All of it was to protect them."

Robin watched Luffy closely as he began to tell his story.

* * *

Sanji kicked in the noodle-brained "cook's" head for the umpteenth time, and watched in satisfaction as the man passed out. Finally. What a waste of time. He calmly took a drag from his cigarette and began to run to the next car, hearts forming in his eyes.

"Your Prince is coming Robin-chwan!~"

* * *

"We were playing at Gray Terminal like we always did, when I tripped and fell. Some stuff caved in and I landed right in the middle of a CP9 hideout. They held me prisoner, and eventually they managed to trick me into telling them my name. The minute I said Monkey, the boss grinned. He knew who I was, and he knew that I was close to the very persons they were targeting.

They were after Sabo, because he knew things that only nobles knew. Secret stuff. He was a runaway, and therefore a threat. Plus, his father had been doing some pretty illegal stuff. As if killing Sabo would teach that monster a lesson!

They were after Ace, not for what he had done, but for who his parents were. It was so unfair, and I didn't realize it at the time, but I probably would have been in the same position had I not found the hideout. The boss, I think he saw something in me. I don't know. After a few hours, that I refuse to detail, he walked over to where I was tied up, and grinned. "We're going to kill your brothers." He said. "If you want to save them, then become one of us. It's a fair trade. You've seen how strong we are, what we can do. Make your choice." Then he let me go. I made a decision that night, that I would protect them."

Luffy's mind flashed with images of that night. Of the horrors of CP9 and of that last meeting with his brothers.

"_You are such a liar!" _

"Of course, I figured that the CP9 boss was lying to me when he said he wouldn't touch my brothers. So whenever he tried to send a message to tell nearby members to get the job done, I burned the letters. I messed with the system and got pretty good at it. That frustrated man never went near Dawn Island again. When he retired and died, before the new boss could be hired, I destroyed anything, any information at all that the Government had on Ace or Sabo. It was like they never existed. That's why the Marines freaked out when two super rookies appeared. They had no information on them. I've kept them safe. My job is done."

Robin looked at the young man in alarm. "Your job is done? What do you mean?" All Luffy could do was smile wryly before there was a knocking on the window.

Ussop peered inside wearing a mask and cape, and Robin and Luffy jumped in surprise. Luffy walked over to the window, and Ussop screamed, almost falling of the train's side.

* * *

Once he was inside, and had calmed down, since Luffy had sworn not to tell, he tried to get Robin to come with him, but Robin only shook her head and explained why she couldn't fight back.

"Robin, just because they will fight us, doesn't mean they will win. We are part of the Whitebeard crew. Pops knows how to take care of scary people like this. You need to trust him! Besides, if you don't then he is going to come get you himself. Marco called him."

"But Uss-

"WHAT? MY NAME IS NOT USSOP! YOU ARE MISTAKING ME FOR MY FRIEND. I AM THE HERO SOGEKING!"

Luffy forgot that he had Haki and could see who it really was. It took him a minute to stop freaking out quietly. The stars in his eyes took awhile to get rid of though, and Robin noticed them with amusement.

_Even after all these years, this boy still acts like his brothers sometimes. _She thought.

* * *

Sanji and Franky ran through the train, beating up anyone in their way. Already, Nero had been beaten, and they were almost to the train. Then, suddenly they were in the same car as CP9.

* * *

And then Ussop ran in screaming with Robin under one arm.

* * *

Luffy watched from the other car with surprise.

_Sogeking was very cool, but he's weird._ The rubber man muses to himself as he picks his nose with his pinky.

* * *

Blueno wasn't letting go. The four had made it to the last car. Then Franky made the decision. He pushed the wall away to let the others be saved. He would have been recaptured, had Luffy not suddenly appeared. He threw out an arm and pulled the man back. Then when Blueno tried to come through his own door, Luffy hit him with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Robin, Ussop, Sanji, and Franky could hardly believe it. This boy had saved them! Blueno's door began to reappear. Luffy, without a single glance at the others walked towards the door.

These four deserved a chance to be free.

"This is Blueno's last chance to open a door. He'll be prepared for me this time…Tell Ace and Sabo the truth, and that I'm sorry. I guess I really am a liar."

Then he dove into the opening door, and it sealed shut, never to reopen on this side again.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

_**So yes, I am aware of how fast I went through that last part, but honestly, you've seen it all before in the anime. (plus I haven't seen that arc in forever~)**_

_**Enjoy, Review, Make me famous.. you know the usual**_

_**I have a Tumblr account. **_

_**luv-the-crazy**_

_**I also have:**_

_**asknakama - a slow start to what was going to be an ask blog**_

_**the-mischief-managed**_

_**the-cutest-middleford**_

_**guess what the others are about!**_

_**READING RECOMMENDATION**_

_**This is not a fanfic, but I am so excited. I'm am freaking out!**_

_**For all you Rick Riordan fans. I am pleased to announce...a crossover! Rick Riordan has written a forty page crossover between Percy Jackson, and the Kane Chronicles! **_

_**Unfortunatley, I won't be coming out until March 7, where it will be published in the back of the paperback versions of Serpent's Shadow. So far the book has been hardback, but on March 7... you get it. You can also buy it separately as an e-book on the same day!**_

_**Never fear guys! Rick Riordan has posted an excerpt on facebook. **_

_**Would you like to know the name of this wonderful one-shot?**_

_**Son of Sobek**_

_**...**_

_**So excited. **_

_**See Ya! **_


End file.
